Goodbye Normal
by iamathena98
Summary: Renee takes Bella to Forks for a photo shoot. While Renee is off taking pictures, Bella gets bitten by a nomad and is rescued by Edward. Please review/coment! I would love to hear how I'm doing!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Normal

_I do not own any of the characters or rights._

My mom and I finally landed in Seattle, Washington two hours later than expected and hurried to get the rental car that we had rented specifically for our trip. It was a huge Hummer with four-wheel drive so that when we go off-roading, we won't get stuck like last time.

"Bella, hurry or we'll miss the sunset. We have to get to Forks and get our camping gear set up before nightfall," my mom Renee yelled after me as I hurried to the bathroom.

As I looked in the mirror, I realized that I had dark circles under my eyes. I splashed some water on my face and prepared for the long car ride, during which my mom will probably not stop talking. I know that she was excited for this photo shoot because of the thick forests surrounding the small town.

"Come on Bella, can't you move a little faster?" Renee yelled over her shoulder at me. She had wandered ahead with her camera while I was left to carry all of the supplies we would need to camp out in this forest so unlike my homeland of Phoenix, Arizona. I had started to get used to the idea of travelling a lot since Renee had started photography.

"Mom, I'm the one carrying all stuff!" I yelled at her. I kept stumbling forward and almost ran right into her without realizing that she had stopped in a large clearing.

"Okay, I'll set up our tents if you want to go take some pictures," I told her without even looking up. When I finally did look up, I noticed that she had already left without me realizing. "Great," I muttered to myself, "Just what I needed." As I finished setting up the tents, I lay back on a blanket and looked up at an almost solid roof of green. Tiny drops of water barely made their way through the branches. The clearing was so peaceful that I felt myself drifting off.

Without knowing it, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I heard a slight noise behind me. I slowly sat up and turned my head to find out whom or what was making the noise. Right as I looked up, I realized that the creature in front of me was neither human nor animal. As I met his eyes, the side of his mouth slowly turned upward.

As I was about to run, I felt some strong yet somehow gentle arms wrap around me. I felt a chilly breath whisper so quietly in my ear I almost couldn't hear it.

"Finally, things get interesting. I was starting to think that you were going to be easy prey," he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I do not own any of the characters._

I could hardly breathe with his arms wrapped so tightly around me.

"Get off!" I struggled with a gasp. He looked down at me and smiled again.

"Sure," he said and he let go. I fell to the ground in a heap, but quickly got back up. Whatever this thing was, I had to get away. I turned back the way we had come from which seemed so long ago, but could have only been a couple hours ago. As I started running, I heard rustling in the trees around me, but I just ignored it and kept running. I knew that that creature was still out there somewhere and from what I had observed, he could move pretty fast. Right ahead I could see some light and knew that I was close to being out of that accursed forest, but before I could take a step further, he was there. I skidded to a stop.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed at him. I would deal with what he WAS later.

"I knew you would put up a good chase," he smirked. He waved that I should start running again. Without another thought, I started running off a side path that I hadn't noticed earlier. Just like last time, right as I saw the light leading to the outside, he appeared in front of me yet again.

"I really do wish you could run just a little faster so the chase would be more fun," he said, not quite as excited as he was last time he stopped me. As he was talking, I caught my breath and before he stopped, I was already on the run. This time, instead of running out of the forest, I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Most of the time, I was running uphill and eventually, the trees thinned out and I saw the sun. I realized that I must have run so high up the hill that I was above the clouds. Finally, I was too tired to run any further and came to an open clearing. The ground was covered in soft grass and beautiful purple flowers blowing gently in a slight breeze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said that slowly becoming familiar voice. Turning, there he was and I couldn't help but drop my jaw in awe at his beauty. As he stepped into the sunlight, I all but passed out from the beauty that came to my eyes in that memorable instant. His skin radiated like a thousand diamonds and was so mesmerizing that I sank to my knees and was unable to move. I rolled to lie on my back while still keeping my eyes locked on his. In the darkness of the forest earlier, I wasn't able to clearly see the color of his eyes. Now in the bright sunlight, I saw that they were a black so dark, that I couldn't see his pupils.

He smiled showing all his teeth which was beautiful and scary at the same time. I didn't know whether to cringe or smile back. He started to slowly move forward and I knew I was doomed. Consent with my fate, I closed my eyes and mentally said farewell to my life and all the people in it. Now that I think about it, it wasn't a bad way to die in this peaceful place where I would always be seen by the sky and sun, high above the clouds. Of all I had seen of Forks, this place was the most like home which was comforting. As I finally finished my disturbing and sad thoughts, I realized that he still hadn't made a move to hurt me. I peeked out of one of my eyes and saw him circling slowly around me, but had still yet to see a weapon. Then I remembered yet again the incredible strength and speed he had carelessly shown off earlier.

With a deep breath, I became completely relaxed until I felt a numbingly sharp pain in my neck. I wanted to scream, but something stopped me. I knew somewhere in my soul that screaming wouldn't help me and would probably just make him angrier. Who knows, he might hurt me even more if I scream. Writhing under my skin, my blood started burning and rushing towards the point of pain in my neck. Through the pain, I could feel the pressure of his hands holding me as his mouth sucked out my life force. I couldn't help but hope that he would hurry so I could escape the pain, but it continued so long that I found it weird that I wouldn't just die already.

At some point, I realized that the pressure was gone, but the pain went on. _I must be dead_ I thought_ but what have I done to deserve this hell._ I laid there and burned for who knows how much longer, but I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and I heard feet moving unbelievably fast under me and the wind blowing strongly in my face. I felt as though I was flying. I still to this day have no idea how I was able to think through all the pain, but I was able to reflect on everything happening that I could hear, smell, taste, and feel, yet I couldn't open my eyes for the life of me, if I still had a life. _Death is strange _I thought to myself.

Through the haze, I heard a voice. It was male and even more beautiful than the other creature's. He said, "I know you probably can't hear me, but my name is Edward and you're safe now," right before I feel even deeper into the clutches of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I do not own any of the characters. This chapter will be from Edward's point of view._

The sky was super cloudy and it was lightly drizzling while I ran towards my meadow. Alice warned me that it might be dangerous to go out hunting today, but I was so thirsty that if I didn't go hunting, I might not be able to go to school tomorrow. I leaped over the river and as I was nearing the meadow, I caught an absolutely decadent scent that couldn't have been anything but human. Even for a human scent, this smell was dragging me towards it and I realized this human must be a singer.

I was so preoccupied with the human's scent that I almost didn't notice the other scent. Vampire. The scent was unfamiliar but very obviously vampire. What was really weird is that Alice hadn't seen him or her in her visions. All she had seen was a mother and daughter camping nearby the meadow but not a vampire hunting in our territory.

I quickly sped up and followed the trails that just happened to lead right to my meadow. As I came into the clearing, something was definitely wrong. First of all, the vampire was feeding off of the girl and second the girl being fed off of was still alive. From the amount of blood on the ground and the relaxed posture of the vampire, she should have been drained long ago. Her blood didn't smell as appetizing because of the venom starting to flow through her body, but it was still appealing enough to keep me moving forward.

When I saw the poor, near-death girl, awe coursed through me followed quickly by anger. She was beautiful. How could anyone ever want to kill something so beautiful? The second I thought that, I sprinted at the male vampire and shoved him off of her, careful not to hurt her any more than she already is.

He tumbled over, surprised at my appearance and in a vulnerable position from not expecting me to attack while he was feeding. It's usually a mutual understanding to not interrupt another vampire while he or she is feeding.

"Leave now before I kill you for trespassing in my family's feeding area!" I commanded the nomad whose eyes were glowing a bright red. He looked at me then looked down at the beautiful girl lying on the floor, almost dead. He must have decided that it wasn't worth it to fight for what was left of her, for he thought that's why I was here, to finish her off.

"You'll regret the day you crossed me," he growled than ran off before I could take my anger out on him. I looked after him, totally forgetting to read his mind and find out where he was from/going. My mind was completely on the girl lying on the ground. I zipped over there, not bothering to walk at human speed. Smelling her blood, I could tell that it was too late to maintain her humanity. She was either going to completely bleed out or turn into a vampire. Since she was bitten in our hunting territory, I told myself that it was our responsibility to teach her about being a vampire. Truthfully, I was already falling in love with her and there was no way I was going to let her die.

Quickly, holding my breath just in case, I scooped her up and raced back to our family's house, hoping that I wasn't too late because of my carelessness. I could still hear her heart beating becoming increasingly louder and faster, just one signal that the change is taking place. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though it is a shame to lose an innocent human life, damning her soul.

Out of instinct I said, "I know that you probably can't hear me, but my name is Edward and you're safe now." She twitched slightly which made me suddenly realize that she didn't seem to be in pain and she obviously wasn't screaming. It reminds me of how Carlisle described his changing process. When I looked closely, I could kind of see her skin twitching slightly like she was about to literally jump out of her skin. _Strange _I thought. I have never heard of anything like it from Carlisle or any other vampire.

Noticing that, I sped up slightly trying to be super careful so as not to hurt her in this vulnerable state. Once along the way, I let my breath out and caught the scent of some of my family who were out hunting.

When I finally reached the river, I called to Carlisle who came to the window wall. Instead of jumping, I took the bridge which was truthfully a little out of the way, but I didn't want to jostle her more than necessary.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle said out loud, alerting the rest of my family of my presence, although I could hear it echoing in all of their thoughts. Then he noticed the breathing and beating of her heart. I gently set her down on the table and he examined her not realizing the direness of the situation until he reached her neck. His eyes flicked up to meet mine and I gave a slight shake of my head telling him that it wasn't me and that I would explain later.

"Oh God," he finally breathed. He ran upstairs and quickly set up a makeshift bed/operating table in his office. I followed behind him and gently laid her down. It was then that I noticed all the blood. I called Alice and asked her to get some clothes for her. Once she was all done, I brushed the hair out of her face carefully and stood next to her for two and a half days. I explained to Carlisle what had happened and he was as mystified over the twitching and her seemingly painless transformation as I was. Eventually, he realized that I was in love. I hadn't completely accepted it yet but the way he said it made it seem so obvious and right that I didn't have it in me to argue.

"Yes, I'm in love, but I don't even know her name," I finally admitted. Carlisle just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I do not own any of the characters. We're back to Bella's point of view._

After flying for what seemed like only a few seconds, we obviously went inside a room for I could hear other voices and I got set down on a cold, hard surface. Not much later, I flew once more and got set down on another more comfortable surface. The pain still seared through me, but it wasn't as unbearable as it was when it first started. I could actually spread my new seemingly endless mind and try to figure out what was going on and what had happened to be. I still couldn't get his voice out of my head, either of them. One was terrifying while the other was comforting and gentle. The comforting and gentle one never left while I burned which made me so happy that it almost made me forget the pain completely. Almost.

Eventually, I felt a strange numbness in my fingers and toes, while the twitching under my skin continued and the burning in the place where my heart used to be continued getting worse and worse. Feeling eventually started returning to my arms, legs, head, neck, chest, and everywhere else except my burning hole for a heart. Right towards the ending of my burning, I heard the gentle voice say, "Yes, I'm in love, but I don't even know her name."

As soon as I did a double-check to make sure all the burning had stopped, I slowly opened my eyes to see something totally unexpected, super black eyes, so dark I couldn't see the pupils. Before I even finished thinking about running, I was in the corner of the room, completely trapped in my own fear. The face behind the eyes turned sad and confused, eventually turning to the other male next to him, looking so sad that I wanted to go comfort him. Just as I thought about going over to him, I was there, surprising him and the other male. I stood there looking at him and just looking at him, I realized that, although he looked like the other creature that had attacked me, he was the kind, gentle voiced man who had saved me.

"Who are you? What are you, we?" I tentatively asked. The other male who wasn't my savior, took one look at my angel, and ran out of the room. My angel turned to look at me, care and nervousness written clearly on his face.

"Are you sure that you really want to know?" he said very seriously. I nodded my head and he took me by the arm and led me downstairs. When we walked in, there were three other people in the room, two females and one male. I recognized the male as the one that was in the room when I woke up. They politely moved to give us the sofa and turned off the television but not before I saw the headline.

"Wait! Leave the TV on for just a moment," I said quickly in a voice that I just recognized as different than it was before the attack, but I was too distracted by to worry about it too much.

_"This just in!" _announced the anchorman. _"Body of 32-year-old Renee Swan found with markings to suggest a bear or lion attack. Her campsite has been identified and authorities are still inspecting although the cause of death is clear."_

I sat there with my mouth hanging open which probably looked pretty funny considering how beautiful I guessed I know looked. The other people in the room looked away to give me a moment to myself. Considering my sorrow, I was surprised that no tears came out of my unblinking eyes. That fact brought me back to the question of what I now am, although I could kind of guess by putting together the things I've witnessed and the burning in my throat that I've ignored up until now.

I looked up and met the eyes of each of the other people noticing that all their eyes were golden except my angel's which were black. I looked to him and nodded to let him know that I was ready to know what was going on.

"First of all, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my 'father' Carlisle, my 'mother' Esme, and my 'sister' Alice," Edward told me. Before he could continue I broke in.

"I know your name. I heard you tell me when I was flying here," I told him. He looked completely surprised then gaffed at my comparison. "Just so you know, my name is Bella Swan. Not that you've bothered to ask." I commented a little annoyed. A look of understanding crossed their faces when they heard the name.

"Nice to officially meet you Ms. Swan," Edward said, quite the gentleman. "Now if you would like to know what's going on, I'll tell you, but Carlisle might be better at explaining." He looked over at him and he nodded in understanding.

"Well Bella, to put it bluntly, we are vampires and you are one now too. We only drink animal blood, but the nomad that bit you drinks human blood," he said looking over at Edward. "You are very lucky that Edward showed up in time. We never sleep and we do not burn up in the sun. But we can talk about specifics later because I'm sure you would like to go hunt. Edward will take you and show you how to hunt, but don't worry, it's not that hard once you get going."

"Edward, I don't know about this," I yelled tentatively. I looked at the river and again thought of how there is no way I'll be able to cross it.

"You don't have to yell you know," I heard Edward say loud and clear even though he must have been five hundred yards away. "That's one of those things about vampires; we have amazing hearing, seeing, tasting, and smelling abilities. That's how I found you." It hit me yet again how lucky I was that Edward was there at just the right time.

"Thank you Edward," I barely whispered knowing he probably heard me but was too embarrassed to say anything. I took a running start and imagined myself spreading my arms and flying over the river, my arms becoming wings. As I was about to leap, I felt a strange tingling in my arms that reminded me of when my skin was twitching during the change process. I looked over and where there were arms just seconds ago were huge wings just as I had imagined them in my mind. I was so startled that the wings flashed out of existence and I fell into the large river head-first.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I do not own any of the characters. And we're back to Edward's point of view._

**A/N Thanks for all the nice comments. I can't wait for all of you guys to see what happens next. I'm still looking for a beta reader.**

When she finally awoke, Bella seemed surprised. I know it was probably rude to read her mind to find out what her name was, but I couldn't stand waiting any longer to find out. I was surprised that her thoughts weren't completely about what I could remember as unbearable pain. Her skin still twitched and tingled most of the time until it finally stopped as she came closer to being completely changed.

As she opened her eyes, I was bending over her face to get a better look at her face. She opened her eyes that were blood red, but strangely not quite as red as they should be more of red with a tint of orange. When she met my black eyes, she leaped up and was in the corner before I knew it. I felt bad and looked to Carlisle for help and Bella was at my side in an instant. I jumped a little and regained myself quickly for I knew she would ask the question I didn't quite know how to answer.

"Who are you? What are you, we?" she asked, proving my fears right. Carlisle left quickly to give us a moment.

"Are you sure that you really want to know?" I asked. She nodded quickly and I led her downstairs. I found it strange that she first off didn't want to look in the mirror as Alice would want her to. She was even more beautiful now that she was a vampire. Second off, she wasn't distracted by her strength, speed, intensified eye sight, or any of the other enhancing features we vampires share. It was like she was born to be a vampire, it suited her outstandingly well.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were watching the news and quickly gave us room to sit. Just as they were about to turn off the TV, Bella yelled for them to stop. On the screen was a woman who looked familiar and when I heard the name, I realized that it was Bella's mom. Esme, Alice, Carlisle didn't know who it was but gave Bella a second to grieve when they saw her doing the vampire equivalent of crying. When she was done, we turned off the TV and I tried to find the words to tell her what had happened.

"First of all, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my 'father' Carlisle, my 'mother' Esme, and my 'sister' Alice," I stared with and as I was about to turn it over to Carlisle she surprised me by saying, "I know your name. I heard you tell me when I was flying here." At first I was surprised but I couldn't help myself and started laughing at the comparison.

"Just so you know my name is Bella Swan. Not that you've bothered to ask," she said sounding a little annoyed. Of course I knew that but when the rest of my family heard the name, a look of understanding crossed their faces.

"Nice to officially meet you Ms. Swan," I said, glad to finally meet her when she wasn't passed out or trying to run away. "Now if you would like to know what's going on, I'll tell you, but Carlisle might be better at explaining." I looked over at him and he nodded in understanding.

"Well Bella, to put it bluntly, we are vampires and you are one now too. We only drink animal blood, but the nomad that bit you drinks human blood," he said looking over at me, wondering how far he should go. "You are very lucky that Edward showed up in time. We never sleep and we do not burn up in the sun. But we can talk about specifics later because I'm sure you would like to go hunt. Edward will take you and show you how to hunt, but don't worry, it's not that hard once you get going."

Bella seemed to take it all in stride, but faltered when we got to the river. I easily leaped over and looked back, waiting for her to follow.

"Edward, I don't know about this," she yelled tentatively. I laughed to myself. Of all things to worry about and stress over, she chooses the easiest part to understand. I quickly climbed the nearest tree to get a better view, waiting for her to accept the fact that she could do it as easily as I did.

"You don't have to yell you know," I said gently knowing that she would be able to hear me nice and clear. "That's one of those things about vampires; we have amazing hearing, seeing, tasting, and smelling abilities. That's how I found you." I added as an afterthought.

"Thank you Edward," I heard her mumble. I didn't know how to respond, but I didn't have to because at that moment, she jumped.

As if time had slowed, I watched her jump, her arms flapping like wings. A second later, they actually turned into wings. My jaw dropped open and when she noticed, they disappeared and she fell head first into the river.

I quickly ran to her as the sun started to peek out of the heavy clouds and seemed to shine right on her. Her skin started the usual sparkling that all vampires share. Mesmerized, she stopped swimming to shore and looked herself over, wondering what was going on? She looked so beautiful that I had to look away so I wouldn't freeze and keep watching her forever.

"Bella get out of the water!" I yelled unnecessarily. She looked up and started swimming towards me and after what seemed like forever she reached shore.

"Are you okay? What just happened with your arms as you were jumping?" the words tumbling out of my mouth. She just shrugged and started running. Confused, I quickly read her mind trying to find out, but she had caught the scent of a stupid mountain lion and was consumed with thirst. I quickly followed, but by the time I got there, she was already feeding. When she was done, her eyes were almost orange with barely any red in it. Super strange.

I decided we could talk when we were done hunting, so we continued. I quickly caught the scent of a herd of elk. We both fed, her eyes getting lighter and lighter. She was definitely not the average newborn. Our thirsts' satiated, we headed back, not making any conversation. I could tell that she was as confused as I was.

Just as we were within sight of the river, a large wolf jumped in front of us. I noticed that it was bigger than the average wolf and decided it must be one of those pesky boys from the reservation. _They broke the treaty_ we both thought simultaneously and I looked up in surprise to see a buff, naked teenager standing in front of me. He was angry and I'm sure if Bella could still faint, she would have.

"The rest of the pack is on the way. You and your family have some explaining to do," he said. I turned to Bella, but instead saw a large wolf sitting there looking at me with Bella's strange eyes. _What the hell_ I thought and in that moment I knew that if I could have fainted, I probably would have as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_I do not own any of the characters. Yet again, we are back to Bella's point of view._

**Has anybody guessed what Bella's secret vampire ability is yet? **

Right after I fell into the river, the sun finally broke through the clouds. It seemed to shine right on me and I was suddenly distracted by the beauty of my own skin. I stopped swimming and could do nothing but stare.

"Bella get out of the water!" I heard Edward yell. I looked up and started to swim towards him. As I got out of the water, I caught the scent of something super appetizing and when he asked me a question, I shrugged and ran off to find that wonderful scent. I was so engulfed in feeding on the sweet, savory blood of the mountain lion that I ignored the tingling and it soon went away. Edward showed up, questions written all over his face, but I couldn't face him now. I didn't even know what was going on.

He realized that I didn't want to talk and we continued hunting. Eventually both of our thirsts were quenched and we headed back to the river and just it came into sight, a huge wolf came in front of us and blocked our way. It made eye contact with Edward who looked super angry. Right before our eyes the wolf turned into a boy who must have been in his late teens. I'm sure if I still could, I would have fainted.

Then his scent hit me. It wasn't delectable like the scent of the mountain lion and worse than the elk's. I could clearly smell the musky scent of wolf on his skin and the smell sent my skin twitching. Before I knew it, I transformed into a wolf. It was strange yet painless. I sat on my now huge wolf butt and turned to look at Edward. I registered that the boy/wolf had spoken, but Edward was looking at me as well. The look on his face was hilarious but I understood how he felt.

Thinking back to the wing incident when I jumped over the river, I tried to figure out how I changed back into my new vampire self, but couldn't do it now. The look on my wolf face clearly said help and Edward turned to the boy/wolf who was as surprised as Edward was.

"Oh shoot. Not another gifted one," I heard him mutter. I guess I retained my vampire senses. What did he mean by ANOTHER gifted one?

"Please leave," I heard Edward say. "We need to go home and figure out what was going on. I will talk to Carlisle and we will find a way to get together and discuss the treaty and how we should proceed. Agreed?"

The boy slightly nodded and before I could comprehend it, he was a wolf again and had run off. As soon as he had left and taken his scent with him, my skin (fur?) started tingling and before I knew it I was back to vampire Bella. _Looks like my clothes made the change_ I thought. I was super grateful for that.

"We should probably get back to the house and talk to Carlisle," Edward said calmly. I nodded and for the first time, I was appreciative of Edward's quite character. He really was handsome, even for a vampire. Suddenly I realized I was staring. Oops, I hope he didn't notice. What was wrong with me? Was I falling for a boy I barely even know? I shook those thoughts out of my head and quickly followed Edward back to his family's house.

Carlisle came out to meet us, realizing that something was wrong. Then he smelt the wolf and form the look on his face he guessed what had happened. He looked from Edward to me and started when he met my eyes.

"Why don't we come inside and talk about what's going on?" he said, quickly regaining his composure. We followed him inside and there were five other vampires sitting around, but when we came in, they sat up noticing that there was some one new that was clearly a vampire.

"Hello again Bella," said the woman I remembered as Esme. Alice smiled but the other three vampires just looked confused. There was a beautiful blonde sitting there with an unhappy look on her face with a big burly vampire holding her hand. Sitting next to Alice was another blonde male that was holding her hand as well.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Everyone, this is Bella. Edward found her in his meadow after she was bit by a nomad vampire. He brought her here and she awoke from the change about three hours ago," Carlisle said introducing us and the boy next to Alice who I now know is Jasper sat up, suddenly on edge. Then he looked at me and his eyebrows shot up.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" he said confused. "There is no way that she is a newborn. Look at her eyes. They're almost golden and they should be blood red and she is completely under control. Newborns are supposed to be bloodthirsty and always distracted by their new abilities." He looked over at Carlisle.

"I know Jasper. That is what we are here to talk about. First, we should ask Edward and Bella what happened while they were out hunting and see if Bella needs any questions answered," Carlisle explained.

"To sum it up quickly, we went out hunting and everything went well until we were coming back. Just as we were coming to the river, one of those wolves from the reservation blocked our path and told us that the treaty had been broken. He had just called the others when something very strange happened and he ran away saying that we would talk about it later," he summed up, leaving out the fact that I had grown wings and later turned into a wolf. I looked at him and decided that we would talk about it later.

"I guess they think that Bella was changed by one of us. That's not good. We need to clear things up with them before they attack us," Carlisle said, everything dawning on him. He looked at Edward who shook his head indicating that we would talk about the other part later. "I think that Edward, Bella, and I should go clear it all up, considering the circumstances. Alice, can you and Jasper set up a room in the cottage for Bella? I know she won't need a place to sleep but it would be nice to have a place to put all her stuff if she decides to stay with us."

"What do you mean if I decide to stay with Edward, I mean you guys?" I flustered. "Of course I'm staying. I feel as though I am meant to be here. You guys are already like family even though I've only known you for less than a day. I will stay, for a while at least if you don't mind."

"That's fine. Rosalie and Emmett, you guys can return to your honeymoon. Esme, can you and Alice find Bella some clothes later. If she is staying, she'll need something to wear to school. If you get a chance, can you pick up her stuff at her old house," Carlisle added. The first thing I could think of was _SCHOOL?_ I know, immature. I've always been good at school, but you'd think that being able to live forever would excuse you from going to school especially if there are humans around who probably smell even better than the mountain lion. Whatever, I'll worry about that later.

Carlisle waved for us to follow him to what I guessed was the garage. I really should take a tour later. In the garage, there were so many nice, expensive cars that I didn't know where to start. I followed Edward over to a Volvo. Carlisle hopped in the driver's seat and Edward and I piled into the back seat together. We started driving in the direction of the reservation and stopped in the middle of the road.

"This is the official division between the reservation and Forks. This is where we will meet with the wolves," Edward explained. Within seconds, five large wolves came loping out of the forest. They instantly turned into teenage boys with pants tied around their ankles. Pulling on their pants, they came over to us. The tallest, who was obviously the leader, and the boy we met in the forest stepped forward.

"You have broken the treaty by creating a new vampire that can be dangerous to our tribe and the surrounding human population. Especially considering the talent that she displayed in the forest," the leader said.

Carlisle looked back at us then turned back to the boy speaking and asked, "What talent?"

The boy we met in the forest stepped closer and said, "Her ability to shape-shift obviously."

Carlisle's jaw literally dropped to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_I do not own any of the characters. This time it's from Carlisle's point of view._

Usually I am the cool, calm, and collected one in my family, but when I heard him say that Bella was a shape-shifter, I couldn't help but be surprised. From my studies, I have learned that abilities are passed on to the vampire form and are enhanced into a special power according to what that special connection was. What could this girl have possessed as a human that would allow her to change her shape? In addition, vampires are already the highest on the food chain, so what would be the point in changing to a lesser being?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look so surprised, I just hadn't heard that news yet," I clarified looking over at Edward and Bella who both looked a little guilty. Realizing how close together they were standing, I smirked and turned back to the werewolves.

"What I came here to tell you is that we didn't change Bella, Edward saved her, "I continued. They looked surprised, but they probably would just forgive us so easily. "Bella was attacked by a nomadic vampire while she was camping in the woods with her mother. Neither of our groups smelled the vampire until Edward was out hunting. He followed the smell to find him feeding off of Bella who was barely clinging to life. He chased off the vampire who sadly escaped, and brought Bella back to our house. She woke up a few hours ago and hasn't hunted any human which is also very strange. Her eyes also can be deceiving," I added as an afterthought.

They looked over to where Bella and Edward stood. "I guess we can go on with the treaty, but if any humans are killed by one of your kind, the treaty is off," the leader finally agreed, sensing no danger. "Just remember that there is no hunting in our territory and we would very much appreciate it if she would shape-shift anywhere near our land."

I nodded and we shook on it. Glad that everything was resolved peacefully, we got back to the car and Bella let out a deep breath. I hadn't noticed until that moment that she had been holding her breath throughout the whole conversation.

"Bella, excuse me for asking, but why were you holding your breath the whole time we talked to the wolves?" I asked as politely as I could. She didn't seem embarrassed and answered almost immediately.

"Oh, cause after we went hunting and were confronted by one of the wolves, the scent of the wolf caused me to shape-shift into a wolf," she answered. I was really surprised and wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't want her to feel even more overwhelmed than she already was.

"I actually have a question of my own if you don't mind, "she said timidly. I nodded without taking my eyes off the road even though I could drive home with my eyes closed. "Well, when the wolf boy saw me transform in the woods, he muttered to himself 'not another gifted one.' I was just wondering what he meant by ANOTHER gifted one. Is it normal for vampires to change into wolves?" she asked. I waited a moment trying to figure out how to tell her, but Edward answered before I could.

"Well, Bella, I was going to tell you eventually that sometimes vampires have an enhanced ability passed on to them from their human lives depending on what they were like as humans," he started. "When I was human, I was always good at being able to know what others were thinking, so when I became a vampire, I was gifted with the ability to hear other people's thoughts. Alice can see the future and Jasper could read and change people's emotions."

"Wait, have you read my mind," Bella asked. Edward hesitated slightly before answering, "Yes, but only once to find out what your name was." Bella looked shocked but was happy to realize that he had the decency to give her some privacy.

"Thank you Edward," Bella said sincerely. A huge smile lit up Edwards face. _You seem very happy Edward _I thought, knowing he was listening to know what I thought of what was going on. _I'm glad_ I added as an afterthought. Edward smiled even wider as we pulled into the driveway. We all go out and came inside to see Alice, Jasper, and my love Esme sitting watching a baseball game.

"I take it that Rosalie and Emmett returned to their honeymoon," I asked already knowing the answer. Alice nodded and Edward walked over to her and sat down almost right on top of her. Everyone in the room started laughing at Alice's expression.

"What, it's true," she huffed. When she saw Bella still standing by the door, unsure what to do, Alice pushed Edward off of her and ran over to her. Knowing Alice, she and Bella would be best friends by twilight.

"Alice," Edward said, on the verge of growling.

"It's okay Eddie, I wasn't going to force her into liking me," Alice said with a giggle. She took Bella by the wrist and sat her down in between herself and Edward. I sighed and went to sit on the arm of the chair Esme was sitting in. I gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the rest of the family. Jasper still looked on edge, uncomfortable with Bella's comfort and control.

"Alice, would you please turn of the TV," I asked even though no one was paying attention to it anyways. "Bella, would you mind if I told them what happened when with the wolves and your hunting trip," I asked. She nodded and I told them what had happened. Bella seemed a little embarrassed, but Alice and Edward comforted her, whispering to her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. I could tell that Edward was trying hard not to read Bella's mind. When I was done telling them what had happened, Alice got crazy excited.

"Bella, you have to show us, PLEASE," she almost screamed. She was jumping up and down so fast that I thought she would burst through the ceiling. Bella giggled and nodded. I was glad that she agreed because I wanted to see her transform as well, but I didn't want to ask. Excited to make some new discoveries, I quickly got a pen and paper even though I have photographic memory.

"Why don't we go outside, just in case," Bella said. Esme smiled gratefully; glad that her careful decorating wouldn't be ruined if something went wrong.

"Okay, I don't really know how to do this," Bella said when we had all gone outside. Alice was still jumping up and down while Jasper tried fruitlessly to calm her down. I could tell that Bella liked Alice already and I wouldn't doubt that Alice knew it would happen. "What should I do?" Bella asked.

Before I could answer, Edward said, "Just focus on your favorite animal and imagine its smell, looks, and feel. Relaxing will probably help." Bella smiled at him and a wide grin spread across his face for the third time that day. _Wow, Edward really is in love. I think Bella returns his feelings_ I thought, knowing that Edward would hear me. I looked at him to see his reaction, but he was too happy to comment. I looked back to Bella who had her eyes closed and was concentrating on something very intently. Suddenly, Bella's mouth and nose sort of morphed together to create a beak. Every one gasped and Alice finally stopped hopping up and down. Bella somehow kept her focus and continued changing. Where her arms once were, wings grew and she started shrinking. The transformation completed and in front of us stood a hawk with Bella's intriguing golden eyes.

"Bella, can you fly?" I asked wondering what it must feel like.

_I think so_ I heard a voice in my head say. Everyone gasped so I guessed that I wasn't the only one who heard her say that. Can speak while transformed I wrote then added kind of. I looked up and saw the hawk slowly flapping its wings. It built momentum and soon the hawk was flying through the air. It still seemed a little shaky but learned quickly. I wrote down everything I observed even though I knew I would never forget this moment. The sun peaked out of the clouds and I looked up to Bella who was shimmering but not quite to the extent as in vampire form.

"Bella, can you land and change back for us?" I asked.

_Sure _she said. The hawk landed and quicker than she turned into the hawk, she turned back into Bella. She was still wearing her clothes which I wrote down quickly. She was kneeling but quickly stood up.

"Wait, Bella I was wondering, could you feel the thirst when you were a hawk," I asked curiously. I wanted to know a lot more, but that was my main concern.

"Thirst?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her and went over to wrap his arm around her shoulder. I noticed that she didn't pull away and obviously Alice noticed too, but neither of us said anything. "What is thirst?" Bella asked. We all looked at her, surprise written clearly on our faces.

"Don't you feel thirsty at all? Doesn't your throat burn?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," Bella answered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_I do not own any of the characters. Now we're back to Bella's point of view._

After I turned back into vampire Bella, I stood up from my kneeling position. I was about to go over to Edward and Alice, but Carlisle asked me a question first.

"Wait, Bella I was wondering, could you feel the thirst when you were a hawk," he asked curiously. I could tell that he wanted to ask me more, but he could tell I wasn't in the mood. His question confused me. "Thirst?" I asked. Edward came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It felt so good that I didn't push him off. "What is thirst?" I asked, still confused by what he was asking.

"Don't you feel thirsty at all? Doesn't your throat burn?" Jasper asked me.

"Nope," I replied. They all looked so surprised that I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Is that bad?" I asked, suddenly uncertain of myself.

"No that's fine. Just different that's all," Jasper replied quickly sensing my uncertainty. I instantly felt better. Almost immediately after, I felt a tickle in my throat. Maybe that's what they're talking about.

"My throat tickles," I told them and they all visibly relaxed. Now that that was taken care of, we went back inside to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow. Turns out that Alice, Jasper, and Edward had to go to school tomorrow which was Monday.

"Bella!" Alice screamed once we got inside. I had just sat down next to her and I looked at her confused. "We need to go shopping so you'll be ready for school tomorrow!" she clarified. I went from totally relaxed to scared in an instant.

"What? I have to go to school tomorrow?" I screamed back. Edward came and sat next to me, putting his arms around me comfortingly. He is so sweet that I couldn't tell him to stop.

"Come on Carlisle, please let her come," Alice begged. I looked over at him and in that moment I knew I wouldn't have to go. I visibly relaxed.

"No Alice. I don't think that would be the best idea," he voiced what I saw on his face.

"Can she at least go shopping with me? We'll start in a small shop so if something happens, I'll be able to fix it easily," she continued begging. Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged. Alice must have taken it as a yes because she ran over and grabbed me, hauling me upstairs. "Don't try to fight me Bella, I already saw that you're going to come and be just fine," she commented. I finally gave in and let her pull me upstairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 2:00 pm. Alice grabbed me a purse and some sunglasses. I prepared myself for what I was getting into.

"Alice, do I really need sunglasses?" I whined.

"Yes. Your eyes are still a weird color. People would notice," she said. Suddenly, I wished that my eyes would go back to their former icy blue color. Reluctantly, I took the sunglasses and just as I was about to slip them on, Alice stopped me.

"Wow, what did you do to your eyes?" she asked amazed. Thinking she had gone crazy, I looked in her huge mirror and saw my eyes the exact color they were before I became a vampire. _Cool _I thought to myself.

"Guess you won't need those sunglasses after all," Alice said, still kind of taken aback by my eyes. We headed back downstairs where Edward still sat, waiting for us. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper had gone out hunting. Edward stood up and walked to join us.

"Are you coming with?" I asked, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, but not to go shopping. I'm coming just in case something happens," he said. At that moment, he noticed my eyes. "Did you do that with your eyes?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you like it?" I asked flirtatiously. He kept looking at my eyes and eventually nodded his head slowly. Suddenly he looked up at Alice and growled. Alice just giggled and got in the car. We followed her out and Edward and I got into the back seat.

"Bella, you are going to love this place. It's small but it's the best store right outside of Forks and they have the cutest stuff," Alice said excitedly. She kept babbling on until we pulled up to a small, cozy store. I got out and Edward was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong Eddie; don't you trust Bella's self-control? I do," Alice said, coming around to my other side.

"Just wanted to be on the safe side," he mumbled. I knew they were worried. I was a little too, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"That's okay, Edward. I respect your decision," I told him, trying to make him feel better. It hurt me to see him so sad, hurt, or depressed. _Cut it out Bella _I told myself. _You're falling in love with a boy you barely even know_. I shook those thoughts out of my head and we walked together towards the front door. I thought I smelled something but ignored it.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded, not really worried about what would happen. We walked into the almost empty store and I caught that same smell again. I ignored it again and started looking around. I found a super cute dress and told Alice I wanted to try it on. She and Edward shared a look and we went towards the changing rooms.

"How many articles of clothing?" the lady standing there asked. I showed her the dress and she pointed me to an empty room. Alice followed me in while Edward waited out in the lobby area.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why?" I answered. That smell kept coming back. At least it wasn't making my skin tingle like with the wolves.

"Don't you smell her blood?" she asked. So that's what that smell was. Why would anyone want to drink that? It's not that it smelled bad but it wasn't the best smelling thing.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really want to drink it," I whispered back, almost done putting on the dress. Alice smiled, glad that her premonition was correct. "Ready to go show Edward?" I nodded, suddenly excited. I walked out and a huge smile lit up his face.

"You're beautiful. In that dress I mean," he stuttered. I smiled a smile that was probably just as big as his if not bigger. I spun in a circle to show off all the sides of the dress. "You definitely have to get it," he added.

"Yep, and you can wear it to school tomorrow," Alice added confidently. I groaned and knew that if Alice had seen it, she would stop at nothing to make it happen. I loved her as a sister already. I purchased the dress and we got back in the car and drove home.

"Don't worry about school, Bella. Being a vampire, everything comes very easily to us, "Alice reassured me. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed at my already bored expression. "I already called Carlisle and told him to call the school, so there is no way you're backing out," she added.

When we got back, Edward decided to give me a tour of the house. When we were done, I asked him where his stuff was.

"Oh, I have a cottage just a little over the river. It's pretty big and we ran out of space here, so we put your stuff there. We don't have to sleep, so your room will probably become a study room, library, or, if you're at all like Emmett, a game room," he said with a smirk. I figured that the first was probably true; I might even add a music area.

"You want me to show you?" he said happily, eager to show me his living space. Just as we were about to head out, Carlisle came down from his study.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second? Edward, you can stay," he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"How do you feel about going to school tomorrow? Alice said that the smell of human blood didn't even bother you," he asked.

"I'm okay with going to school," I answered knowing that if I denied, Alice would make me go anyways. He smiled and then noticed my eyes which still hadn't changed back to golden.

"Did you do that with your eyes?" he asked. I nodded and he looked very impressed. "That will definitely help you blend in better at school. Can you do that with any part of your body without changing anything else?" he asked, always the scientist. I shrugged and said I would try.

First, I focused on my hair. It has always been a dead, brown color. _What if it was flaming red?_ I thought to myself. I felt a slight twitching. I heard a gasp and grabbed my hair. It was the exact red I had imagined it to be.

"Very interesting," Carlisle commented. "Sorry to keep you. I'm all done with questions for now. See you tomorrow," he said with a smile at Edward.

"Please change your hair back," Edward said. "I like it so much better the color it's supposed to be."

"Okay," and with a blink of my eye, my hair was back to normal. It was getting easier every time. Edward smiled, grateful to see the real me again. I couldn't help but yet again notice how beautiful his smile is. He turned to the back window wall and opened a door off to the side.

"Are you coming?" he asked. In answer, I ran over, hooked his arm in mine, and led him outside. I recognized a trail of his scent and figured that was the way we were going. He nodded at me when I gestured and we took off full speed until I saw an opening in the trees. Right there in a small clearing was a large yet still delicate looking cottage.

"It's so cute," I squealed, sounding very childish. I looked at Edward, a little embarrassed but he was just smiling at my pleasure. I playfully punched him, but he just pushed me forward, urging me to go inside and look around. I open the little wood door to see an airy living area. In the corner was a grand piano with a seat that was almost completely worn away. It was then I noticed that there wasn't a kitchen. Oh, of course there wasn't a kitchen. I noticed that there was a second floor and above that a third floor.

"Do you have this whole place to yourself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Not any more. Now I have you to keep me company," he said with a smile. "My family does come to visit. Emmett loves the game room on the third floor. The third floor is one giant room with a game area, an entertainment system, and all the instruments I play, which is a lot. The second floor has two rooms, one is yours and one is mine. Of course there's no bed but you can put anything else in it that you wish."

"Thanks for allowing me to stay here with you," I said gratefully. "I think I'll just hang out in my room for until morning."

"I might go play some music if you don't mind," he said. He showed me to my room. It was huge. There was a flat screen TV, a large couch big enough to be a bed, and tons of closet space for clothes. I decided that Alice got me some clothes, but if they are anything like the dress she had me buy, the clothes could wait until morning. I looked at the clock which said that it was two o'clock in the morning and I didn't feel tired at all. This never ending life was going to take some time to get used to. I sighed and thought back to my first day as a vampire.

The best part was definitely flying. It felt so open and free. It felt even more right than being a vampire. This was my purpose in life. Even talking as a hawk was exhilarating. I was so engulfed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the time passing by.

I opened my eyes and the clock read seven o'clock am. _School_ I thought disgustedly to myself. I heard the piano playing downstairs. _Edward is still here_ I thought suddenly excited at the prospect of spending an entire day at school with him. I looked down at myself and decided that I definitely needed to change my clothes. I walked over to my large closet and opened the door with a gasp of surprise.

"Oh my God!" I almost screamed.


End file.
